Chaos and Alpha: To Death, and Beyond
by Time-Destiny-Fate
Summary: My 1st Story! R&R! Pen name's changed, from Iceaurum to Time-Destiny-Fate. Title is changed! Formerly know as: A Chaos Fanfic: TMOA to Future. Update schedule: ON Hiatus again
1. Author's NoteDisclaimerRecommendation

**Not-Really Important Author's Note**

**I will say the disclaimer only once, I repeat, this is the ONLY time I'm saying it.**

**If I owned Rick Riordan's Characters or storyline, I would be so happy, but I don't. So there. I said it. Ta-ta.**

**FYI: B4 you read this story, read Starblade176's Everlasting Promises. This is not a copied version, but that story is AWESOME. Just a suggestion...**


	2. Chapter 1 to 6 The Beginning

Hi guys! As you know, this story is ALSO on Fanpop. But whateves. This is my first. All rights to RR and all that. FYI: My next update: TMRW. This is not really a TMOA, since the war ended. But enjoy!

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

As soon as I saw Percy, my legs went weak. I ran up to him, tackled him, and kissed him. Then I cried. For about five minutes, everyone stood there, watching me. After that, mortification dawned me and I let go of him.

"Um, Sorry." I said, still transfixed in Percy.

"It's okay. I guess." Reyna replied, trying not to laugh, but her eyes filled with understanding. I guess she felt the same about Jason or something.

"Now can we start talking?" Percy said, still beet red from the 'moment'. Then total chaos intervened. The Greeks took one side of the whole place, drawing their weapons. The Romans took another side, without weapons but still full of fight. A statue, or, as Percy explained to me, Terminus, god of borders, was just plainly annoyed, shouting here and there to the Greeks, saying it was a 'no weapon' zone and all that.

"All right, all right, calm down. We're all fighting for the same cause: Gaea." said Jason.

"But the Greeks are our enemies! They have been, and will always be!" said someone.

"He's the augur, or oracle, and his name was Octavian, descendant of Apollo. He's, um, really annoying." Percy said, telling me of the one who just rudely shouted out. The words didn't suit him, but he was right. To me, he had an aura. One that made me repulsed.

"Why don't we show the Greeks around?" proposed Reyna.

"I'll go with Percy." I said immediately. Percy was trying not to laugh. I stopped him with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"We'll show you around, um…" Hazel started.

"I'm Piper, and this is Leo, the repair boy." said Piper.

"I prefer the name "Supreme Commander of Argo II." retorted Leo.

"More like "Supreme Commander of Repairs"." replied Piper.

"Well, ANYWAY, um, come on! This is the…" Then Hazel's voice was lost in the wind.

"I'll tag along!" said Frank.

Then came the storm. Percy fainted, with horrible wounds on his chest and back.

Everyone was shocked.

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

When I saw Annabeth, my heart had a leap of faith. Finally. After eight months, she is finally here, and I have finally found her. I felt many things, many emotions at that moment. Relief. Happiness. And a tinge of sadness and embarrassment for being gone so long. She tackled be and kissed me, and I was lost in her for five minutes. Then we were back in the world of Chaos and Demigods. I stopped the Greeks and Romans, with Jason, from attacking each other. I was about to give her a tour of the Camp Jupiter, when time stopped, and the 'holy mother of earth' came.

"Gaea." I said.

"How nice! You remember me." Gaea's cruel voice sounded.

"Go away." I retorted.

"Oh, but I want to give you a little present." Gaea replied. A knife pierced my chest, then my back. Poison attacked me. I fainted into darkness…

Chapter was kinda short but…

Chapter 3

Octavian's POV (LOL)

Impossible. After everything I have planned… that… imbecile comes up and destroys it. Percy becomes praetor. I should have had that praetorship! Therefore, in the dead of night, I secretly walked onto earth and called on Gaea.

"Gaea. I know you can hear me," I started, but was stopped by the earth goddess herself.

"Why have you come? You, a loyal legionnaire! Or are you?" asked Gaea.

"Shut up. I need some help. I want to be praetor. And for it, I will become your… inside helper." I replied.

"Fascinating. A _loyal legionnaire _coming to help me? Incredulous! However, I will consider this offer of yours. I have a knife. A poisoned knife. Stick it in Percy Jackson's chest and back. After that, I will consider what you have said." said Gaea.

"Fine. I will. Give me the knife." Octavian said. "I need the revenge, anyway."

Gaea chuckled. Then she laughed. The laugh turned into a full-on cackle. She held out the knife, and Octavian took it.

" I will speak to him. When the ship ends. Everyone will be frozen. Except you and Jackson." continued Gaea.

Octavian walked away, hearing but not listening to the voice on the back of his head. _You have lost. Both your praetorship and your colleagues's trust._

Octavian ignored it.

Chapter 4

Jason's POV

Finally. We see the great Percy Jackson. However, he had fainted without us formally meeting. I wonder how. Gaea. Must have been. Piper sat with me on one of the camp's many fields. We were watching the stars, after Hazel and Frank's welcome tour. She snuggled close to me, and then laid her head on my lap. I looked at her.

"It was Gaea who did this, isn't it?" asked Piper.

"Yes. That (censored) Gaea made this whole (censored) thing, and she (censored) hurt Percy." I replied.

"Oh my gods. THREE swear words in one sentence? Calm down!" retorted Piper.

"I'm always calm when you're near." I re-retorted. After I said that, we kissed.

"All right. You win." Piper said, exhilarated.

"Win what?" I asked, smiling. I then kissed her again.

"Stop. I don't want this… to go any further. Let's go check on Percy." Piper evaded.

"Ok." I reluctantly walked to where Percy was.

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I was in the Roman infirmary when I woke up. I kept my eyes closed because there were two people in the dark. Then I realized it was Annabeth and Octavian. Wait… ANNABETH AND… AND… OCTAVIAN? Impossible! They were talking! No, wait, were they also… kissing?

"Octavian… stop… what if Percy wakes up and finds out about us?" Annabeth asked, with little reinforcement to her words.

"Come ON. He was poisoned. There is no WAY he could actually wake up now, Annabeth." Octavian replied smugly. I, for one, was shocked. Annabeth was cheating on me? With OCATAVIAN? That slut. I decided to keep acting sleep, but I was close to tears. I felt my heart break. I was trembling with rage and profound sadness.

After who-knows-how-long, Annabeth finally stopped making out with Octavian. Finally. That took time. A lot of time. I was close to puking from their moans and smooching. I still couldn't believe Annabeth. Then I fainted from rage.

I finally woke up in the morning. Everyone came and saw me awake, then hugged me. "Seaweed Brain! What happened? I was so worried!" Annabeth said with, well, worry. I hope that Annabeth kissing Octavian was all a dream, but something told me it wasn't.

"Annabeth… can I… talk… to you? In private?" I asked with pain. This is where the truth comes out. I looked at everyone, emphasizing the word private. They left hurriedly.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, totally disinterested.

"Did… did… you cheat on me? With Octavian?" I asked. Then my face fell as I saw Annabeth's face. Shock, Happiness, and rage.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked, darkly.

"How could I not when you two were making out _right in front of me?_ I asked, now totally mad.

"Well, I guess you were right. You are too stupid for the likes of me. I'm breaking up with you." Annabeth retorted smoothly, cruelly, happily.

"Damn you, Annabeth. Damn you." I replied. Then my rage overwhelmed me. A wave fifty feet tall smashed the building. Everyone ran out. I could hear their screams. Annabeth just walked out the door.

"Ahh! Tsunami!" someone said.

"My teddy bear!" another shouted.

"Noo! My breakfast is ruined!" one screamed.

"My makeup!" a daughter of Aphrodite, I presumed, moaned. Then the wave hit home. I was so mad, that I summoned rainstorms and lightning shocks, also tornadoes and a gale-force wind. An earthquake shook the ground. All the while, I was in my safe little room in the infirmary, oblivious to everyone and everything but my sulking and rage. Tears fell as I finally let myself give in to the pain. I was scarred emotionally. Then, I fainted once again.

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I could not believe this. After hearing that I was the culprit of the storm, and hearing about Anna-her lies, which everyone but Thalia (She arrived with the ship, but Nico was captured, REMEMBER?) believed. She said I tried to kill her because I dumped her then wanted her back. I was kicked out of the camp, isolated from my friends and one of my homes. The pain, the emotional pain - was unbearable. My tears left a trail, all the way to CHB. Once I arrived, Chiron greeted me. I was happy that the news hadn't spread. Around a week later, a new half-blood arrived at camp. His name was Tom.

The campfire was nice today, but with only Chiron and Tom here… It was quite miserable. All the Greek demigods had left, except yours truly. Tom was very obnoxious and a snob. He told Chiron and me that he was the best demigod alive. He boasted through the whole campfire. Just when we were about to leave because of curfew, A sign appeared atop of his head. No. This is impossible… The sign… Was a Trident...

"All hail Tom Dense, (LOL) son of Poseidon, Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, and God of the Sea!" Chiron shouted. Me and him kneeled down. Tom seemed smug because we kneeled. Just then, A bright flash appeared. Poseidon emerged from it. "Son." he called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Not you, " he began, somewhat irritably, "Him."

"Yes, Father?" He asked, a smug look plastered on his face again that he had been called on.

"Would you like to come with me? To my palace? I would not like to see my [i] only [/i] son left out from the war." He asked with pride. Only son?

"Dad, what about me?" I asked, now wary.

"You? You DARE speak to me? After what you have done to the Roman camp? You are not my son! I have decided. You are banished after what you did. Now get out!" He yelled, his voice enhanced into godly standards. He then spoke about the whole thing, with Annabeth's lies.

"GET OUT OF MY CAMP, you worthless SCUM!" Chiron screamed, mad and angry.

"But…" I started to explain, but was cut off.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Yeah, you piece of sh*t. Go die with the monsters where you belong." Tom added on.

"Why you…" I charged at him with my anger in full wind. He pulled out a sword and I disarmed him quickly and put Riptide at his neck. He then moved his chest and feigned left, being fake struck by the blade. Even though it was a small cut, he acted like it hurt.

"Get out, or I will #*$*#% KILL YOU!" Poseidon shouted once more.

"Fine. If no one cares, then I will leave." I put Riptide on Poseidon's waiting hand, and left.

"Die, just like your mother and step-father did!" Poseidon continued, "Yes, they are dead. BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE :):)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been thirty years since I was betrayed by everyone but Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. After I left, Chaos found me and trained me. I became his son and was made a primordial, or a protogenoi, of the council. I became Epsilon, a name feared throughout the universe, primordial of Time, Betrayal, Pain, Ice, Water, Swordsmanship and Galaxies (Given from Chaos), the son of Chaos, and the second most powerful being in the Universe. These thirty years I have been training were full of hardships. I was not only Chaos's son, but also his assassin. The war with Gaea was over, but instead of me, Tom was one of the seven. All veterans of the seven were made immortal, Annabath, Hazel, Tom, Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo. I had just finished yet another mission when Chaos called me to his office. Only he knew my true identity.

"Percy, it is time for you to return to earth, my son. Gaea is now fully awake, and all the Titans are out for revenge, same as the giants. All of them have joined forces and are attacking Olympus. The only way they can be saved is for you to come." he explained.

"I do not like this, Father, but your wish is my command. When do I leave?" I asked.

"Now. With me." He replied as he opened a portal. I put on my mask, to mask (LOL) my identity. As we stepped out, I realized that we were in the throne room of the Gods.

"Hello, Gods and Goddesses." All the Deities all became quiet as they noticed the two powerful auras in their throne room.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked, but I could tell he was scared.

"I am Chaos, and this is my son, Epsilon." he replied breezily.

"Wha-at? Chaos? Like, the most powerful being in the Universe? That Chaos?" Apollo asked. His only reply was a nod.

"Milord, from what do we owe this honor of your visit?" Zeus asked, kneeling.

"As you all know, Gaea and her sons are have risen and have waged WWIV. My son shall help you, for this you can not win alone. The Ancient Laws are not bound to him, and neither are the Fates. With him, you will win." Chaos said. "But beware, he hates all of you for what you did for him. Now, ta-ta." Chaos opened another portal and left.

"So… the son of Chaos. Who are you and what is your name?" Athena asked, still trying to figure out why he hated them.

"My name… is Epsilon, which Chaos told you before, and I am the primordial of Time, Betrayal, Ice, Pain, Water, Swordsmanship, and Galaxies." He replied. Everyone was shocked.

"Chronus has faded a long time ago, just in case you did not know." Epsilon rhymed.

"But what is your _real _name?" Athena asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Epsilon replied.


	3. Chapter 7: Is it True?

**LOL****! **

**To Shadow God: Thank you for reviewing, but the first five and some1 already says it fails. Well, I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Pls review again or pm me and tell me how it sucks, pls. I could use the information. Coughs and saying it sucks is lame. **

**To every1 else who reviewed: Thank you so much for this! It makes me so happy to see that 4/5 of my reviewers thought this was good.**

**A/N: READ THIS, AND REVIEW. I ACCEPT FLAMES AND WHATEVER.**

**ULTRA-IMPORTANT A/N: WHO SHOULD PERCY 'FALL IN LOVE' WITH? I'M PLACING A POLL. PM ME OR REVIEW OR GO TO MY PROF. PAGE FOR the POLL AND TELL ME WHOM OUT OF THESE CHOICES:**

**A/N: I PREFER PERTEMIS OR PERCHAOS, BUT WHATEVER. IF THERE ARE ENOUGH REVIEWS FOR ME TO CHANGE MY MIND, I MIGHT JUST DO IT.**

**PERCYxARTEMIS**

**PERCYxHESTIA**

**PERCYx? (CHOOSE WHOEVER)**

**PERCYxCHAOS (YOU'LL SEE WHY, I MEAN, ISN'T HE A MAN?...)**

**PERCABETH IS DEFINETLY A NO. I HATE THAT COUPLE.**

**Anyways, on with the story! The Olympians have already introduced Epsilon with everyone, and Epsilon already knows everyone. Everyone Percy knew was made immortal because of a war 5 years ago.**

Chapter 7 – Is it true?

Annabeth's POV

Epsilon has arrived at our camp. I wonder who he is, to hate the Gods and us so much. Could it be… no. Percy? No. I won't allow it to happen. After thirty years, we had all been made immortal. I am happy with Octavian.

Octavian's POV

Who does this moron think he is? Being here, and striking fear in MY camp. He's dead. I mean, I will challenge him and totally kick his ass to who-knows-where. I killed his Percy's mother and father, got his girlfriend, and is still using Annabeth, and broke Percy, so how can I not beat this Epsilon up? Plus, Gaea helped me and I used her. Pity she got lulled back to sleep…

Percy's(Epsilon's) POV

Camp Half Blood. I remember that name well. A place I used to love. A place I thought once filled with happiness, but now strife. As I sat on the breakfast table, with Chiron and the Olympian Gods, I reminisced my old life. How it has changed.

"Epsilon?" Athena was looking at me intently, with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Athena?" I replied.

" Who are you?" She asked, her eyes suddenly sharper, as if trying to pierce through me, looking into my mask.

"I already told you that I will not tell you, I will find out. Oh, and Athena, nice plan, having Annabeth sneak up behind me while you were questioning me. But it didn't work, sadly." I replied. I knocked Annabeth out, and took her hat off. That face, the face I often dreamed of in my nightmares, kissing Octavian, lying to the whole camp…

"Well, this is a shocker. Athena's plan actually didn't work, for the first time!" I yelled. Everyone laughed as Athena turned beet red.

"Shut up and eat, Epsilon." Athena retorted.

" Yes, mother." I said, earning another laugh from the Olympians and Chiron on the table.

Just then, Artemis, with her hunter's skill, sneaked up behind me and lifted my hood up. My face, then, was known to the world. Oh, crap.

"Percy?" Poseidon, the great God of the Oceans, asked.

Annabeth's POV

I just woke up when Artemis lifted Epsilon's hood up. His face… mesmerizing sea-green eyes, dark hair… was it… Percy?

Tom's POV

Is that Epsilon dude Percy Jackson, major jackass, a Primordial, while I am an immortal?


	4. Chapter 8: Father and Son

**A/N: Since the polls will end on Sunday, I decided to first go with a Perchaos, then change my mind later. The Twentieth to Thirtieth reviewers will get a sneak peek on the plot! (Guests will not get the sneak peek. The only people who can are members of .)**

**Poll is on! (Only 2 voters? Oh…Man… But reviews also work! I'm also collectin 'em!)**

**Perchaos: 4**

**Pertemis: 3**

**Perstia: 1**

Chapter 8: Father and Son

Percy/Epsilon's POV

I was shocked that everyone now knew me, but I faced that. As my ex-father, Poseidon, said my name, I knew my secret was out. Everyone was shell-shocked and they started whispering to each other. I couldn't stand it, so I went back to the cabin Chaos made for me.

Chaos was waiting for me. Even though she could look like a man when speaking to people, she preferred her woman form, with her flawless features, and her well-defined face, she was the perfect example of beauty, even more than the Goddess of Love herself. Wait… she's my mother! Getting a little off topic here…

Chaos smirked, as if reading my thoughts.

"Remember, Perseus, or Epsilon, I am your mother. Not your girlfriend." She smiled, giggling at my furious blush.

Order's POV

What a surprising turn of events. My son, Alpha, the first, still does not know his real identity, but he still loves Chaos. I guess I wiped his mind off better than I thought. Chaos, though, is my half-daughter. She was the daughter of Nebulae, while Alpha was my son. Thinking about Alpha, I remember his punishment about forty years ago:

"_Alpha was fighting the Universe's greatest monster, Unknown. He slashed with his sword, Finality, and danced back and forth, looking like he was the one who faded the immortals, even. Well, he kind of was. Just then, Unknown took Chao's body, and was about to kill her, when Alpha gave up the fight and surrendered. _

"_Take me, do not harm my love." He yelled. The monster smirked, but, just then, I appeared. With a quick jab of my sword, I dissipated and demolished the monster._

"_Alpha, this was a test. I guess you are too loyal for your love. You are banished. I shall wipe the memories of everyone in the Universe about you and Chaos will now be the creator of the Universe, until you have proven yourself by defeating Unknown once more." I had said._ _Alpha bowed and I took away his powers, his memories."_

I was very guilty. Alpha had been planning to ask Chaos to marry him a week later, but I had foiled it. BUT, he IS close to figuring it out, and got new titles!

Chaos's POV

No one in the Universe knew the real reason of me taking Percy as my son. It was because he reminded me of someone from my past, that I could not remember. Percy was very cute – wait! Why am I thinking about that! I'm his 'mother!'

Poseidon's POV

I decided to go apologize to Percy, my favorite son, because of my mistake. When I stepped into the cabin of Chaos's, I could see Percy.

"Percy, my son. I need to talk to you." I said. As fast, as I spoke my first word, Percy had his sword on my throat.

"Why are _you _here?" Percy asked, angry.

"I-I came to apologize." I said, scared.

"I do not need an apology. I will never forgive you." He replied. I became angry, and used my enhanced godly voice on him.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME? I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" I said, my rashness my defeat.

"STFU! (PERCY SAID THAT WITH THE WORDS, NOT THE TEXT SPEECH) YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER OR MOTHER! CHAOS IS! YOU GODDAMN DISOWNED ME! F*** YOU!" he shouted, his voice more than a hundred times louder than mine. I started to back away.

"Son-" I started.

"I AM NOT YOUR F***ING SON! GO ROT IN TARTAURUS!" he yelled, furious. I was blown away by the power of his voice. I instantly regretted ever betraying my son.

"EX-SON!" Percy yelled after me. What? He can read my thoughts?

"YES! NOW GET THE F*** OUT OF MY CABIN!" I left, now furious. How dare him do this to his father?

"Shut the Tartaurus and Hell up! I'm not your F***KING SON!" he yelled again. I sighed again. When am I going to get my son back?

"NEVER!" I could hear Percy's voice in the distance.


	5. Chapter 9: Percy's Vendetta

**All right! The poll's ended! Final Results: (Chaos gets one vote from me! )**

Perchaos: 12

Perstia: 8

Pertemis: 11

**So… Perchaos it is! Here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chapter 9: Percy's Vendetta

Tom's POV

How dare that bit**… he becomes Chaos's son, and the second best of the Universe, while I am only a mere immortal. _I _should have become Chao's son. I can defeat that fuc**** bit** single-handedly.

"_No you can't." _What? That retard's inside my head?

"_Yes. Shut up. Now. Before I kill you." _Get out of my head, jerk. You shut up.

"_I mean it. Let me explain why you, the ego-filled jerk, cannot defeat me." _Oh yeah? I don't care. Go die in a hole or something. Ohhhh. Burned.

"_Shut the goddamn hell and tartaurus's face up before I rip you apart!" _You can't beat me. Shut up.

"_SHUT THE GODDAMN **********$#%#$^%#$ (CENSORED. VERY BAD LANGUAGE INCOMING. UNNECCESSARY PROFANITY COMING YOUR WAY AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT.) BEFORE I *********#$ %#$ KILL YOU." _I was blown fifty feet by the mental blast. My head was ringing from it. So, I shut up.

"_Good. At least you have some sense in you. You see, I can defeat Gaea, the Titans, Typhon, the Gods, and the Primordials, all except Chaos, all at once, without breaking a sweat." _How do I know you're not lying? How do I know that you're just a weakling brat with no power? Meet me at the arena then.

"_Fine." _He got out of my head. I suddenly felt better. I took some of my friends with me. This guy is dead.

"_No I'm not." _Arrgh! Get out of my head!

"_No." _Fine. Have it your way. I walked to the arena. Time to beat up my little brother.

Percy's POV

I called the Olympian Gods and told them that it was time for a show of power. Tom came to the arena and we circled each other. The Gods and all the campers came.

"Beat him up!" An Ares kid, said to Tom.

"Yeah! Chaos is weak!" Another said.

We charged each other. He had Riptide. Seeing the sword made me angry beyond belief. I whacked the sword on him and he fell. He charged me again. Faster than the speed of light, I disarmed him and pointed my sword at his neck.

"You lose." I said. He got up, and then charged me yet again. He sent a wave of a mere five feet. I smirked. Just then, a 200.5 magnitude earthquake appeared only in the arena area, then, a tidal wave that was more than one mile big splashed Tom. He fell back, panting.

"LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE POWER, YOU BIT**!" He shouted. He sent a water jet at me. I smirked. I summoned fire on one hand. On the other, water. I merged them. Then, I put in air. Then Earth. Finally, lightning. Plasma formed. But I wasn't done yet. I took the sixth element, ether. Blackness and an aura of darkness surrounded me. I put ether in the mixture. Pure elemental magic, or Chaos Plasma, shot out. Tom was blown back six thousand miles. He actually opened a hole in the arena.

"See you in China." I said, happily. Everyone was gawking at me, suddenly afraid. Apollo immediately flashed out and went to find Tom. I walked back to the cabin.

This is a line break. One week later…

Tom's POV

Percy, Epsilon, whatever, was going to pay. He was dead. When I was finished with him, he would be wishing for it.

"_I think that might be the other way around." _Yahhhh! Get the **** out of my head! A mental smirk formed in my head.

"_Never." _

**See you tomorrow for more beating up Tom! MUHAHAHA! LOL this is like Tom and Jerry, but Jerry is pwning. **


	6. Chapter 10: Chaos's Elites

**A/N: Whhhhat? No new reviews? I don't like doing this but no new chapters unless we get three more, or to thirty-five reviews!**

Chapter 10: Chaos's Elites

Chaos's POV

"Milady." Epsilon's voice sounded from afar. I was on my planet, with the name "Chaos". I know. What a pun, but my warriors decided to name it that.

"What is it, Epsilon?" I asked. I sensed that something wasn't right.

"Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, and many more Primordials have revolted. We must send the elites. I cannot defeat all of them alone." He replied.

"So, even the powerful son of mine can't defeat the Primordials, huh?" I smirked. Epsilon groaned.

"Mom!" He groaned again.

"Fine, fine. Anything to make you stop groaning. Whom are we sending?" I asked.

"Fire, Love, Death, Trick, Hunter." He replied. I smirked. All of his old friends he believed dead, huh?

"Fine. See you later!" I called from afar.

Percy/Epsilon/Alpha's POV

I went to get Silena Beauregard [(Is that how you spell it?) (Love)], Charles Beckendorf (Fire), Bianca Di Angelo [(A depressing name) (Death)], Luke Castellan (Trick), and Zoe Nightshade (Hunter). We kind of resurrected them from the dead and the constellations.

"Hey, guys, I need you to come with me to Earth." I said. They were in the Diner, or Cafeteria, of the Elites.

"Haven't you already dealt with them?" Silena asked.

"No, and the Primordials have also joined the battle." I replied. They rushed to put their helmets on.

We stepped into the portal I made, and then I arrived at CHB. All the Campers and Gods were there.

"Per-Epsilon, who are these people with you?" Athena was about to say my real name, before I glared at her. "Guys, take the helms off. They already know me, so isn't it only fair?" I asked. They smirked at me, but complied, one at a time.

"Silena Beauregard, (seriously, I think I spelt it wrong.) AKA Love, Daughter of Aphrodite." Aphrodite stopped polishing her nails, ran up, and embraced her daughter.

"Bianca Di Angelo, AKA Death, Daughter of Hades." Hades and Nico rushed over and embraced their daughter/sister. Nico was crying.

"Luke Castellan, AKA Trick, Son of Hermes." Hermes started to cry, but was stopped as Luke hugged him. He looked surprised, but hugged Luke back. Everyone else looked edgy.

"Charles Beckendorf, AKA Fire, Son of Hephaestus." Hephaestus hugged his son.

"Zoe Nightshade, AKA Hunter, Daughter of Atlas." Artemis embraced her favorites hunter, as well as Thalia.

"Now that we are done with the introductions, I expect the Campers and Gods to treat them with upmost RESPECT. They are as powerful as the Big Three together. If you insult them, get ready to go to Tartaurus." I said. Everyone looked dazed.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: TOM'S RE-REVENGE. **


	7. Chapter 11: Tom's Rerevenge THAT FAILED

**A/N: I've been updating daily. I'm wondering how long this story will be. Probably very long.**

Chapter 11: Tom's Revenge

Tom's POV

I was sick of Percy Jackson. He was so annoying. I could tell that Annabeth and Octavian were too.

"Guys," I called out.

"What?" Asked Octavian, obviously irritated.

"I need you to do something with me. To destroy Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos." I replied, sadistically. **(GASP! HE ADMITS HE'S SADISTIC!:)**

"Alright. I have a plan…" Annabeth started. It is time for my vendetta. MY revenge. For all they did to me. My mother… I will destroy the Gods.

Annabeth's POV

Now that Percy's back, he might know I'm not the nice person I always act like! Behind my awesome, fancy veneer, is an even better person. The one who is a lot better than everyone. I can't wait for Percy's face when he finds out about this.

Percy's POV

So… A plan to destroy me once and for all, eh? Why did I even love Annabeth… She's just a power-hungry maniac with no life. The bit**. I listened silently, invisibly, as Annabeth explain the plan. Boy, has she fallen low. Or was she always that and even the Gods were tricked? Everyone still thought I was the person that wanted to flood Camp Jupiter. I would NEVER do that! Well, on purpose, anyway. Annabeth was cruel, and yet they, even the Gods, believed their lies. The only person who knows the whole truth is my mother/father, Chaos…

Octavian's POV

It was time to act.

"Hey, Percy!" I yelled.

"Yes? And just to tell you, do not call me that!" he replied.

"I challenge you. To a duel. The Arena. Now." I said, and, inwardly, smirked. The end of Epsilon, or Percy Jackson, son of Chaos, was near.

"I accept." He replied. This was going to be great. Payback's a bit**.

We walked to the arena, side-by-side. All the campers and Gods followed. They all filled into the arena, with me and Percy in the middle of it. As soon as the match started, I fought like a maniac. However, I could hold the 'great' Perseus Jackson, Epsilon and son of Chaos, off. Annabeth went in, secretly, invisibly. I kept him busy. Just when Annabeth was about to stab him, Epsilon pulled her hat off.

Epsilon/Alpha/Percy's POV

When I pulled her hat off, Annabeth's face was priceless. Shocked, angry and surprised. Then Tom came down and they all fought me together. By now the Olympians had had enough of this.

"Stop! Stop! Three against one is unfair!" Artemis yelled. I was indifferent, for it does not balance the scales. For them, not me. The other Olympians also each shouted their own protests. Ares, however, was grinning like crazy, repeatedly chanting 'Fight, Fight!' towards us. The Campers, though, were astounded that I was holding all three of them off. They started shouting something entirely different.

"How dare you attack Tom, Octavian and Annabeth?" One shouted.

"Shut up." I yelled, still fighting. They did.

The fight had led me outside the arena. I was holding my own easily, but backing away, because I knew their plan. The crowd followed. Chaos was standing outside, watching. The threesome smirked. They continued 'fighting' me off, and just when I was about to hurt my mom/dad, I went on the attack. The three looked surprised. I was charging at them. Then I started firing Chaos Plasma. This time, I made it huge. Before I was about to throw it, Chaos said, "Wait, Epsilon, stop." I stopped at her command. "Don't you think that is enough? I think they've already learned their lesson." I nodded, agreeing, and knocked them unconscious.

"As you can see, Campers, and Gods, These three were trying to kill Percy and me." Chaos said.

"They are nothing but ego-filled, sadistic, prideful, power-hungry brats like you," I continued. The Gods were about to protest, but they realized that I was right. They submitted, and apologized to me. However, I just walked up. I will never forgive them. I was shunned, and, even though Octavian, Annabeth and Tom were the most responsible, the Gods still were at a fault. Especially my ex-father, Poseidon.

As I walked back to Chaos's Cabin, all the elites arrived. They were on a special mission, though: to scout the enemy forces.

"Hey Percy, how goes it?" Luke asked me. I growled.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLT YOU, DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" I yelled, furious.

Just then, Chaos walked in.

"Percy," she said, "I need to talk to you."

**A/N: Exactly two pages? Next update: TWO DAYS if long (1400 words), ONE DAY if short.**


	8. Chapter 12: Relevation

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday! Tommorow's my B-day! Awesome-ness!**

Chapter 12: Revelation

Order's POV

It is time. Time for Perseus Jackson, or my son, Alpha, to know who he is. The Unknown was coming to destroy Earth. I traveled to Earth, and gave Chaos back her memories. When she met me, she understood. She walked over to where Alpha was, and said, "Percy, I need to talk to you." He followed.

Chaos's POV

It was pretty shocking to know that, after so long, that Order was the creator of the Universe, but I finally know why I'm attracted to Percy ***ahem*** Alpha now!

Percy's POV

As I went in Chaos's Cabin with, well, Chaos, I saw another man. He had such a powerful aura that it made everything in a thirty-mile radius shake a little.

"Alpha. My son. It is time. Time for you to fight the Unknown once again." Huh? I thought. Then it all came back. Chaos, my, uhh, girlfriend, I guess, and me, Alpha, the only son of Order, the creator, the first being. Chaos, the daughter of Nebulae, who was the second being (Nebulae is not Chaos, she's the fourth being). I was ready to face him. I was not a Primordial, but someone older. A lot older. I was Alpha, the third being, the one who represented Galaxies, Time, Ice, Betrayal, Pain, Water, and Swordsmanship, which I earned in this life, and also, in my immortal life, the one representing the Void, Planets and Space. Therefore, overall, I was pretty powerful, and I was ready. Ready to fight. The Unknown would be defeated.

As I went outside, Chaos said, "Campers and Gods, we have some explaining to do."

"You see, guys, my real, true name is not Perseus Jackson, and I am not the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, as much as it pains me, but only for not being the son of Sally. My true name is Alpha, son of Order, the Creator of all, the third being and the one representing Galaxies, Planets, Space, the Void, Ice, Water, Pain, Betrayal, Swordsmanship, and Time." I said. Everyone had his or her mouths open.

"So why are you here?" Athena, or course, asked.

"To fight the Unknown and to help you win the war against the Unknown, Chaos's and my daughters and sons (Gaea and the Primordials), the Titans, and the Giants." I replied.

"_Your daughters and sons?_" Athena asked, choking, "And who is the Unknown?"

"The Unknown is the reason I was stripped of my identity, courtesy of my father, or course, no offense to you. I was fighting it but was too willing to die for my girlfriend here, so… yeah, and me and Chaos had some kids, you know..." I replied once again, but this time, awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, and there's something I wanted to ask you for a long time, Chaos." I said, gulping. Order smiled, and transferred the ring I made a few decades ago into my pocket. Chaos was glancing at me, trying to figure out what it was.

"I know this is sudden, but my love, will you marry me?" I asked, holding out the ring and kneeling.

"I…"

**A/N: Not 1400 words, but close enough. (LOL that was only 540 words and I said close enough, Get it? No? Whatever…" I won't post tmrw, because of my B-day (Selfish? Yes? … ) :P see you soon/the day after tmrw!**


	9. Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: I break 'promises' too easily. Sorry I didn't post yesterday, as I said I would!**

**I want to get this straight. Annabeth and Octavian? Why would Annabeth LIKE Octavian? Because she wants power, and Octavian has it here. Annabeth is totally OOC here, so she's a power hungry 'female dog'. (If you know what I mean) **

Chapter 13: All hell breaks loose

_No one's POV_

_Chaos wavered on her feet, surprised by Alpha's question. Everyone looked at her, expectantly. She was nervous; she didn't know what to say. This man, no, being… she loved him, but her memories were taken away. Should she say yes? Or not? She pondered over this, while Alpha was kneeling right in front of her. _

_Right when Chaos was pondering and contemplating, Alpha was worried. He loved Chaos, he knew it, in his heart… but would she accept? Would she marry him? _

_Poseidon was mad. His son, Percy Jackson, was a higher being than him. This was shocking. First, he finds out Percy was not his son, then, he asks for Chaos's hand in marriage? _

"_I…" Chaos said, again. Alpha was still kneeling, but he was scared that he would be refused._

"_Um… I… Uh…" Chaos, for the first time in a few decades, was speechless. She formed incoherent words, still deciding, her thoughts going faster that Athena's. She went to memory after memory, until she finally decided. She opened her mouth to speak, but still, no words came out. _

_Alpha's POV_

_I was beyond the state of worry. I was freaking out inside, but kept my cool (as best I could) on the outside. Even a being such as me cannot control my emotions. Well, I mastered them, but this was too much to bear. Would she say yes? Or would she refuse me? I started sweating…_

Chaos's POV

After Alpha's proposal, I felt joy, for the first time in decades. I was happy that he finally asked, but I was unsure if I should say yes or not. He certainly has changed quite a bit, from a son of Poseidon to a son of Order. Finally, I knew my answer.

"Yes! Duh! Why shouldn't I marry you, Alpha?" I said, so fast, that only Order and Alpha were beaming. The others, looked in doubt and confused, since they didn't hear me, but they assumed, later, that I had said yes, and broke into flabbergasted cheers. Just then, all hell broke loose.

No One's POV

Monsters arrived at the camp, and instantly attacked. From Alpha's point of view, there were more than a billion of them. How they got that much, Alpha had no idea. But he knew one thing: they were under attack. Just when the Gods and Campers were about to attack, four Primordials appeared: Aether, Hemera, Erebus and Nyx, all primordial of either light, or darkness. When they saw Alpha, Order and Chaos, their eyes widened. In fear, surprise, shock, and even more fear.

"Lord Order! Mom! Dad!" Erebus greeted, "May I ask why you are here, my milords and lady?"

"To threaten you. If you do not retreat now, you will suffer dire consequences, my son, daughter, grandson and granddaughter." Alpha said, grinning happily.

"You are on their side? But… um…" Aether looked frightened.

"Retreat now, join us, or die." Order said.

"Um… we'll join you. We can't fight you, nor can we beat you. But we'll have to dispatch the army, grandpa." Nyx said.

"Sure, sure, no problem!" Alpha said, cheerily. All the monsters suddenly disappeared into a purple vortex.

"How… how did you do that, Lord Alpha?" Zeus asked, frightened.

"Oh, I banished them to the Void. Primordial of the void, remember?" Alpha was unusually cheerful today. Probably because Chaos was going to marry him.

Erebus's POV

I can't believe mom and dad are back! But we're not on the same side… and they'll totally beat us with grandpa too… so we joined them! It was great seeing them again. Plus, the only reason we joined the titans was because they threatened us. But we wanted some fun, so we went along and acted. All the Titans and Giants were back, working for Gaia. But once she hears or this… I can't wait! I contacted all the Primordials and told them about this.

No One's POV

Once all the Primordials received the news, they immediately teleported to CHB. Thalassa, Ophion and Pontus arrived in a water vortex. Uranus arrived in a comet. Tartarus tried to come, but could not, but Order brought him here. Gaea arrived from the earth. The Moira (fates) arrived from the wind. Chronos arrived from space-time contraption, and, lastly, Eros and Phanes arrived with teleportation. They spoke everyone, except Gaea, in one voice.

"We, the Primordials, shall join you, to help with this war. Lord Alpha, Lord Order, and Lady Chaos, we are happy that you are well. We still serve you, as we have years before." As that ended, Gaea summoned the Earthborn, the Giants, and the Titans, and once again, all Chaos and Void broke loose.

**A/N: R&R! See ya… Tmrw… the day after that… or sometime in the future! **


	10. Chapter 14: Gaea's Vindication

**A/N:**

**Me: I'm… sorry?**

**Someone else: SORRY doesn't CUT IT!**

**Me: Very sorry for not updating in a week. Here's another chapter!**

Chapter 14: Gaea's Vindication

GAEA (WHATTTTT?)'S POV

It was time for my vengeance. My father and mother both abandoned me and my sisters and brothers. I am here, to avenge. I killed Ouranos, not only because of power, but vengeance as well. It was time for mother and father, to pay!

Alpha's POV (Stickin with that)

So… Gaea has defied us. As I was seeing the battlefield around me, demigods getting slayed by the thousands of monsters, I finally remembered the spell. It would banish all the monsters to the Void. As I prepared for it, Order protected me. Not that I needed that. I had a shield! Just… five more minutes…

Chaos's POV

I can't believe it. Our daughter Gaea has betrayed us. As the Gods, Protogenoi, and demigods fought together, I couldn't help but look for Alpha. I searched, wading through hundreds of monsters with me sword and 'magic', until I saw him. He was sitting there, meditating. I wondered why. However, I had no time to think. Gaea, herself, attacked me. It was time for some mother-daughter bonding. The 'diplomatic' way.

Third Person POV in Chaos's POV (Get it?)

Chaos slashed and cut, but could not touch Gaea. She had grown powerful. Very powerful. As Gaea slashed at her arm, Chaos dodged, and, in turn, tried to slice Gaea's head off. Unfortunately, it did not happen that way. Gaea summoned the Earth and blocked it, then sent the earth at Chaos. Chaos blasted the earth into smithereens, and then fired Chaos plasma at her daughter, but Gaea did something unexpected. She reflected the beam back at Chaos. Chaos's eyes widened, not expecting this, and got hit. All of this happened in less than a blink of the eye. Her stomach was bleeding as black blood, Chaos's blood, streamed out. Then, she fainted. Chaos plasma was powerful enough to destroy even her…

Third Person POV

As Order defended his son, he watched Gaea and Chaos battle. When he saw Chaos wounded, he yelled a 'no!' and ran to his soon daughter-to-be. Gaea swung her sword, getting ready to finish Chaos, but time slowed down. Literally.

"You, Gaea, will not harm my wife-to-be." Alpha's voice rang out. Gaea stopped, looking at Alpha.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" Gaea challenged.

"ME." Alpha's voice sounded cold. He yelled, and then all the monsters instantly evaporated. The Gods, demigods and Primordials were still busy with the Titans and the Giants, but it was easier, even though the enemy was blessed and their powers and strength were enhanced a hundred-fold.

Alpha's POV

As I slashed and did a 360 at Gaea, I watched out for Chaos. She was bleeding, and it was definitely not good. Gaea managed to block me, but just barely. She knew as was better that her at swordsmanship, so she resorted to using her powers…


	11. Chapter 15: Gaea's Power

**A/N: Sry for not updating, getting on with the story:**

**Chapter 15: Gaea's Power**

Gaea's POV

It was time for my father to pay. I got all this power from the brother of order: Nebulae. I still remember when it happened…

Flashback… To the PAST!

_I was there, seething in anger, faking sleep to the Gods. My father and mother must pay for abandoning me and my brothers and sisters. Over time, many have faded. Many have lost their hope to the world, and went to another universe. I was alone, the Primordials were alone. Each of them who did not share a domain, or have a husband or wife, was alone. That was when he came._

"_Gaea, dear, you should not be angry at your father. Or your mother, even." It said. My eyes snapped open, and I jerked my head, trying to find the speaker of the voice. It was dark, and cold, and gave even me, mother earth, the chills. _

"_Who are you? How dare you disturb me?" I asked, though not putting much power into my voice. This being's voice alone was full of power. Its aura surrounded the whole earth. _

"_Why, dear, you should know who I am. I am Order's brother." He replied, then gave a dark, piercing, even close to maniacal, laugh. I shuddered, despite the heat._

"_Nebulae." This one word chilled me to the earth. (Get it?)_

"_Yes, my dear. You see, I have a grudge against my little brother. In the beginning, there was only the two of us, and everyone, everything, was colorless, odorless, and intangible. Then, Order created Alpha. He loved him, more than he loved me, and Alpha created the universes, and all its life, with Order. The first thing they created, was Earth. They made Gods, humans, animals, and life. For a while, we were happy. Then, I had a daughter. Chaos. She and Alpha fell in love, and created you, and your brothers and sisters together. But Order directed his attentions towards my daughter and his son, and did not care for me. When I talked to him, he said there was no time. He ignored me. Therefore, I created my, pet, I guess, and sent him upon Alpha. As Alpha saved Chaos and Order sent him back to Earth, Order disowned me, he said he was ashamed to have a brother like me. He and I fought, for thousands of years, as Alpha became several different humans in different times. Finally, he defeated me, and banished me to the void. My only friend there was the Unknown I created. More came, the mistakes or mishaps of Order's creations, and they all lived in the void, the most gruesome monsters of all. I was livid with anger. Now, I am free. I shall destroy everything my brother and his son created, and they will learn fear. Will you join me?" He asked, his voice demanding. I found it hard to speak. _

"_Yes." I said, finding my voice once again. _

"_Very well." He replied, and shot an aura of black darkness at me. The pain was unbearable._

"_What… What did you do to me?" I asked, trembling._

"_I simply blessed you, you are now a thousand times as powerful as you used to be. Destroy them. I am counting on you." His voice faded slowly, and I could swear, that in the darkness, or wherever he was, he smiled._

_End Flashback_

I will not fail my patron, my master. I will destroy the Gods and the Titans, I will destroy them all.

Alpha's POV

I continued fighting Gaea, though she seemed a lot stronger than even me. I slashed and swiped. But she kept sending earth and darkness… wait… darkness? Isn't that Chaos's… Ahh. Now I know who was behind all this. I just needed to make sure of its.

"Gaea, my daughter, are you sure you want to destroy us, your own family?" I asked.

"You are not my family. You abandoned me." Gaea replied, but her demeanor slipped a little.

"Your master Nebulae is using you. He wants nothing but everything destroyed. Including you." I said. Gaea looked shocked.

"Join me, and we will fight him together. Please, my daughter, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused. Join me." I begged. Gaea was now completely shocked.

"I-I can't. Master… won-won't let m-me." Gaea blurted out. I tried to remove her from Nebulae's hold, but I could not. Nebulae was the second being. He was too powerful.

"Let me help, Granddaughter." Order came up. He sent an aura of light, at Gaea, but frowned.

"Son, help me. Nebulae has grown powerful. Too powerful." Order, my father, the creator, was sweating. I sent my own beam of light at Gaea, but it could not work. The curse was simply too strong. Just then, Chaos woke up, and saw what was happening. Realization filled her eyes, and she walked over to us.

"Let me help," She said.

"But…" I started to speak, but was stopped from Chaos's beam of energy. When it touched Gaea, she immediately was removed of the curse. I stood there, shell-shocked. Chaos grinned, and kissed me.

"Don't worry, my love. My father is Nebulae, and so I can break his blessing." She explained. I supposed that made sense. We glanced at our allies, but they were losing. Badly. Poseidon was nowhere to be found, Erebus and Nyx, together, was losing to Hyperion… It was utter Chaos.

"_Alpha, don't use my name like that." _I was shocked yet again, but remembered that we had a mind link. I smiled at her, embarrassed. She grinned. We started walking over to our allies, when something stopped us. A giant meteor fell from the sky, and landed before us. We looked inside, and gasped. Standing in the crater, was no one but Nebulae, the Unknown, and the Void creatures themselves, and they looked vexed.

**A/N: To make up for it, my longest chapter (DOES NOT INCLUDE FIRST CHAPTER, THAT WAS FIVE CHAPTERS OR SOMETHING) yet! DUNDUNDUN! What is going to happen next?**


	12. Chapter 16: Nebulae and Insanity

**A/N: School for me starts in 2 days… from then on, I shall need 1 week to update, so I will update a lot longer chappies every Friday, Saturday or Sunday.**

**Chapter 16: Nebulae and Insanity**

Thalia's POV

When the hunters and I went back to CBH, we saw it practically destroyed. It was Chaos. Lady Artemis was fighting Gration the Giant, and it was not going well. I gasped when I saw Percy, a woman, Gaea, and a man fight the beasts right before my eyes. No description was enough to describe this vile a beast. In the midst of the beasts, stood a man. His power was overwhelming. The aura he had surrounded CBH. I wonder if Percy will be ok…

"_Thalia? Is that you and the Hunters?" _A voice in my mind was speaking to me? Who are you?

"_Alpha, but to you, Percy." _As he told the whole story of how Alpha came to existence, I was shocked, beyond, well, shocked.

"_We need your hunters over her ASAP. The creatures are very powerful. I must bless you, then we together must take them down." _As he explained the happenings while I was gone, being shocked was an understatement. Look, Lord Alpha? Ummm… so we just march to you?

"_First of all, don't call me lord. I have already blessed you."_ Time for some monster/creature killing, I guess.

"Hunters! Alpha needs our help!" I quickly explained the situation to them. They listened, wide-eyed. It was time to take the monsters to Tartaurus.

"_Please refrain from using my friend's name as a profanity." _Whatever, Alpha.

Nico's POV

My dad had said to tell me to come to camp as quickly as I could. I shadow traveled there, and was faced by hundreds of monsters.

"'Sup, Nico?" A voice behind me asked.

"Percy? You're back!" I began to run to him, despite the monsters.

"Uhh… Nico? Do you mind? We're trying to destroy the creatures of the void here. Summon skeletons and help us! Just to tell you…" I listened to him as he told me his story. I could not believe it. Good 'ole Perce… A Primordial kind of dude. Whatever. Time to beat up some baddies!

Luke/Trick POV

As our team journeyed back from yet another mission, we saw raging fires, creatures, and just plain Chaos. (Sorry Chaos!) We quickly went to find Percy, they were in the middle of a battle with… Nebulae and the creatures of the Void?! Impossible!

"Uhh… guys?" I pointed at the battle in front of us. "Let's go help them."

Nebulae's POV (POV switch mania!)

It was time for my brother to pay. I have grown powerful, and I shall destroy.

"Ahhh. Brother." I spoke in my coldest, most menacing tone possible.

"Nebulae. Stop this insanity. You know this is too much, even for you." He was right. But I had help…

"Order, brother dear, I would like you to meet the big brother of yours and mine: Insanity." Insanity stepped out, as Order's eyes widened.

"In-Insanity? But didn't you… didn't you fade? I killed you… myself?" Order's reply was perfect. A blend of disbelief and fear.

"Ahh… Order. Thou shall pay for what thou had done. Thou shall die in my hands." Still on Archaic English? You've got to be kidding me!

Order's POV (EVEN MORE INSANITY!)

Insanity… I remember the day I killed him so well…

**A/N: Next chapter has the flashback! What do ya think? Posting Tmrw or on Friday/Saturday/Sunday! **


	13. Chapter 17: Fade

**A/N: Update coming now! Sorry for not updating in… four? Three? Days. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

Chapter 17: Fade

_Flashback_

_Order's POV_

_As Nebulae and I wandered the endless abyss, we could not help but have the only emotion we could transpire right now: boredom. Our brother, Insanity, was waiting for us in the middle of nowhere. "Hey, bros! What's up?" Insanity had always been the cheerful, carefree, happy, and optimistic brother. That was, until I found him out a few hours later. (All of us could control Time) I decided to go for a walk to find Insanity. I wanted to talk to him about something, about creation. (We just discovered that we could create!) I walked on for hours, until I saw a structure, and there was this… door? It said door on it. I tried to go in, and so I did. There he was… Insanity… and he was grinning like a -lunatic, using a sharp… thing, piercing the skin of his own creation._

"_Brother!" I shouted at him, "What are you doing?" _

"_What does it look like, _**brother**_?" He spat the word out, as if it was venom._

"_Brother, you… you were always…" I was speechless. How could my brother be mad? A maniac?_

"_What? A carefree, calm, happy brother? I tricked thou all with my veneer. I want thou to die. I want to rule! You two do not deserve to rule everything." He was mad, and his facial expression was crazy. I was terrified. I ran back to Nebulae. I ran on for hours, not looking back, knowing he was after me._

"_That's right, _**brother. **_Thou shalt die! Run all thou want, thou cannot beat me!" I kept running, ignoring his words that echoed in my mind. I finally found Nebulae._

"_Nebulae… Insanity… he's insane. (____) He… he's after us." Nebulae gave me a look that clearly said, 'Are you crazy?' but then we both saw Insanity. He took out his sharp thing, and we battled. He was the most powerful of the three of us, but there were two people on my side. He lunged at me, and I dodged, and then threw a punch at him. We continued like this, for thousands of years, but even we could get tired. Insanity was slowing down._

"_Brother, stop this!" I yelled._

"_Order. Thou shalt know that neither thou nor me shalt stop. Surrender, and thou shall be spared." He replied._

"_NEVER!" I shouted, attacking full force, along with my brother. He tried to block us, but we had kept energy stored. He was quickly beaten. I then created the prison for my dear brother. The Void. Along with the Void, I created a new deity, my son, Alpha, Alpha Primordial, Deity of the Void. Together, we kept him banished. As soon as I finished, I broke into tears._

Flashback ends

Order's POV (NOW)

I stood there, shocked. Both of my brothers… will we be able to defeat them? However, it was too late to say anything. I charged, along with Chaos, Alpha and Gaea. We were going to win, no matter what.

Insanity just stood there as we charged, then raised his hand. Pain shot through my body. It was killing us. We were paralyzed.

"Well, brother, it seems this is revenge." Insanity's voice dripped with malice.

"Nebulae, can't you see? He's using you! You will die, too!" I yelled at him.

Insanity kicked me in the stomach. "Shut up, thou. Nebulae, deal with thy brother." Nebulae nodded, then pierced his sword threw my chest. We had lost. This was the end. As I stood there, frozen and about to die, I saw as Insanity repeated this procedure to Alpha, Gaea and Chaos, his own daughter. Then I closed my eyes, for the last time.

Alpha's POV

As soon as the sword of Nebulae's pierced my chest, I knew we had lost. This sword was special, made to kill us. I looked at Chaos's fading body beside me, then I, too, faded.

"Grandmother? Great-Grandmother? Great-Grandfather? Great-Great-Grandfather? What are you doing here?" A womanly voice asked. I woke up, to see Selene, Helios and Eros. Those faces… I thought I would never see them again.

"Helios? Selene? Eros?" They nodded. "How… how am I alive? I thought I faded?" I asked.

"This is the dimension of the faded, controlled by Great-Great-Great Grandfather." Wait… Great… that was me… Great…. Order… Great… WHAT?! How… My Great-Granddaughters and Grandson were laughing at my expression. Order, Gaea and Chaos were beside me, listening intently, with shocked expressions of their own.

"I supposed you should go meet him." Eros said. They led us to a structure so grand it could not even have been created by father. We walked into the throne room, and Order said a word he never thought he would say. "Father?"

"Yes, child. I am all, all is me. I am Fade." The man was old, but he was intriguing. His white hair shone in the sun of this realm, and his features were flawless. This… this was grandfather…

**A/N: 800 words! Not quite that good, but good enough, right? *****Glare* Next chapter is a mystery… for the end is near, and fate, shall be upon us. Time shall be destroyed, and all will be known. **


	14. Chapter 18: All is Divulged

**A/N: I WROTE A PROPHECY/POEM! YAY!... umm… read on…**

Chapter 18: All is Divulged

**Alpha's POV**

My demeanor was all out of whack, and, from my peripheral vision, I could see Order's was, too. This man's aura of power was enormous. So this was the real creator, Fade.

"Order, Alpha, Chaos, Gaea. My offspring, grandchildren, great-grandchild, it is time for you to see the final truth." He opened a memory to us, and we walked into it. We saw Fade, as he was walking in nothing. We saw him create Order, Insanity and Nebulae. We saw him fade, to his realm.

"Father." Order spoke, relishing the word. "I have finally found you."

"My son, you have grown. It has been a while since an immortal has faded, but I could not believe it was in the hands of Insanity and Nebulae, no less, and to think-" Grandfather was suddenly cut off, a silver, eerie mist surrounding the room. Dad seemed to be thinking. A prophecy…

"_Time, the Void, shall be at a loss,_

_For fate, itself, shall come across,_

_Fade, will finally, be at rest,_

_For Alpha, he shall finally be blessed."_

"_The Time has come, for the brothers to join,_

_Nebulae and Order, together again._

_Chaos, herself, shall be the groyne,_

_United, they shall, defeat their bane."_

"_Day and night, revolves forever,_

_Time and History, may bring fervor._

_Darkness and light, the eternal battle,_

_War, for it is a useless prattle."_

"_Peace and War, though sometimes different,_

_Could also mean, something more referent._

_Why, could there, always be balance,_

_Shall the world fall, if there was no war?"_

"_Shall there be, an eternal vanquishment,_

_Of life, of peace, of eternal bliss?_

_Shall there be, for none is the other,_

_Time is the one, lost in this."_

"_Whom shall dominate? Whom shall fall?_

_Whom shall finally realize it all?_

_Thou are the one, we are the ones,_

_Could we bring peace, to the world?"_

"_Hatred is brought, from many places._

_Loss from war, to betrayal or waste._

_Though we are all different, we are the same._

_If war starts anew, whom is really to blame?"_

**[Yes, I wrote this myself, philosophical, yes? For a 13 year old? Only the first two paragraphs, or stanzas, if you want the word, matters for this story. (Kind of)]**

After the whole ritual, Fade, or grandfather, collapsed. We stood to help him, but he rose up again, shaking his head.

"So, what was the prophecy, this time?" he asked. We repeated it, and his demeanor faltered. We could tell he was concerned.

"We shall need to discuss this circumstance tomorrow. This is the Prophecy. You see, I am fading, in my realm." We all gasped at this.

"When I die, my existence shall be no more, though there is another possibility. For one of you to host my powers, my spirit. You will remain control, but will still become the new Fade. Of course, with your own name. You shall gain all my memories as well. I have already chosen a candidate. If he should accept, I shall transfer now." He said, and we all nodded. Then he said one word that brought shock to all of us.

"Alpha. You deserve this title. You are loyal, but not to your enemies. You shall rise above us all, if you should accept." He raised his eyebrows, and I found it hard to speak.

"I do not want power, nor do I crave it. Nevertheless, if it is the only way to save my world, my universe, my realm, I shall do it. I accept." The room went silent, until Fade replied.

"Very well. "Ι, εξασθενίστε, ο δημιουργός, γιος κανένας, δημιουργός του κόσμου, μεταφέρετε την ψυχή μου, το πνεύμα μου, η θέλησή μου, οι δυνάμεις μου, η ύπαρξή μου και οι μνήμες μου, στον άλφα, γιος της κατάταξης, αρχέγονος, , Διάστημα, το κενό και οι πλανήτες, για την ειρήνη σε αυτήν την σφαίρα, και όλες οι άλλες_" _He spoke, in Ancient Greek. _**(**__**I, Fade, the creator, son of none, creator of the Universe, transfer my soul, my spirit, my will, my powers, my existence and my memories, to Alpha, son of Order, Primordial of the Void, Swordsmanship, Time, Betrayal, Pain, Water, Ice, Galaxies, Space, the Void and Planets, for peace in this realm, and all others.)**_

**Third Person's POV**

"**This shall be a mystery… for the end is near, and fate, shall be upon us. Time shall be destroyed, and all will be known… soon." **A dark voice spoke. Everyone looked up, to see Alpha, but he had changed. Into merging soul, mind and body with Fade.

"You… know what will happen?" Asked Order.

"**Yes, father. I do. We will win, but not without loss**." His voice was powerful, but powerful in a good way, not like Insanity. He then opened a portal.

"**It is time to defeat my uncles. Come on, father, my wife, and daughter." **He said, his voice deep and filled with enthusiasm. The four of them then jumped through the portal, into the unknown darkness that lied ahead.

**Order's POV**

As I jumped through the portal, I only thought of one thing: Insanity shall pay for what he has done. My brother… shall pay.

**A/N: How was the poem? I ask yet again. Almost 1100 words including the A/N's! Most words yet! Yay! I'm now up as a Beta Reader…**


	15. Chapter 19: AlphaFade

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN… THE Time Travel (…) YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: **

Chapter 19: AlphaFade

**Chaos's POV**

As we got out of the portal, we could see Olympus. However, this Olympus was the old one. The one not designed by that wretched daughter of Athena… But by the Gods themselves. It was the Winter Solstice, before Percy Jackson, or Alpha, or Fade, or Epsilon, or AlphaFade, or AlphaFadeEpsilon… Arrgh! Whatever.

"WHO DARES COME TO OLYMPUS UNINVITED?!" Zeus's voice boomed out. I sighed. Then a voice spoke, in my mind. _You go first, my love. They do not know me, or Order. _AlphaFade? _Yes. _Why did you… how did you… _I teleported and time traveled us here to get ready for Insanity. Percy Jackson and you and Order from this time has already been replaced. _All right… then… _Good luck! _Shut up, I don't care if you're a lot more powerful than me. You're still my husband. *_Mental sigh from THE MOST POWERFUL THING/PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE__* _

"Me." I said, showing my face.

"La-lady Chaos?" Zeus asked, now afraid.

"There are a few people I want you to meet. Come on, then." I said.

AlphaFade chuckled. "Still the bossy one, huh?"

"Shut up, AlphaFade." Guess who said that? ME!

Order stepped out first. "I am known as Order, uncle of Chaos, and one of the Creators of the Universe." Zeus paled.

Gaea stepped out next. "You all know me, right? Gaea? Mother Earth? I'm on your side now. Don't try to fight me." She said, as she saw some Olympians pull their weapons out.

"Wh-who is the other one then?" Zeus tried to regain his composure, but was failing. Epically.

"I am known as many names. Percy Jackson, when I was the son of Poseidon-" Zeus's face showed rage- "Epsilon, former assassin of Chaos-" Everyone except the newcomers paled- "Alpha, son of Order, creator of the Universe, Primordial of Time, Ice, Swordsmanship, Galaxies, Planets, Water, the Void, Space, Betrayal and Pain-" The God's demeanor weakened, and AlphaFade's voice deepened- "**And, lastly, AlphaFade, or Fade, father of Nebulae, Insanity and Order, Creator of the Creators and the Faded Realms, deity of Fading, and creation.**" The God's faces went haywire.

"What should we help you with, and Poseidon, do you mind explaining this?" Zeus asked.

"Percy Jackson is my son-" Posiedon started- "**He is not your son. I am not your son anymore. I am the son of none, and Order. You disowned me. We come from the future, to tell you of this: My sons and uncles, Insanity and Nebulae, are after us, and you. He is trying to destroy the Universe. Be ready. For war. We will train you ourselves.**" AlphaFade cut Poseidon off. Poseidon's face colored.

**A/N: This is it! I'm making this chappie short… because of some awkward reason… **


	16. Chapter 20: An AN Ultra Important

**A/N: Here's an A/N. Sorry! I realized I haven't updated in a long time, and I've got 0 words written for the next chappie. The problem is: I want to write another story, but I cannot decide what it is going to be about. Please help me! As you can see on the reviews (As I am typing this) there are 99 of them. The person who reviews the 100****th****, can you also PLEASE give me another story to write? Just gimme a pairing… and I'll get CRACKIN! Pairings I accept:**

**TravisxKatie**

**PercyxArtemis**

**PercyxHestia**

**PercyxBianca**

**PercyxZoe**

**In this story (As in Chaos and Alpha, THIS story), there is not much romance. The pairing, sure, is there, but its only Angst/Hurt-Comfort. I will add romance, but small, minimal, quantities of it. That's it. Thank you for reading.**

**Also, I want YOU to read Starblade176's Everlasting Promises. YOU HAVE TO. I LOVE IT. YOU WILL TOO.**


	17. AN: IMPORTANT

**A/N: This is another A/N, just to tell you that the PercyxBianca story is up. Go to my profile and read chapter one! How was it? In addition, from the request of Shadow God of Darkness-Chaos, I have decided to make a PercyxHestia, the Gods, and Thalia and Nico, reading PJO, back-in-time story where Percy the God of Time, but I need to borrow the book… today, in China Time. Thank you for reading! Next update: SOON… TMRW, or the day after! **


	18. Chapter 20: The Start of the End

**Chapter 20: The Start of the End**

**AlphaFade's POV**

It was crazy. Chaos. _He- _Sorry! We were training with the Gods, enhancing their powers, along with the old campers, when someone, a Camper, I guess, asked who we were.

"Well, younglings, we will tell you, then. I am Chaos." Chaos sighed. The Camper's eyes, which I now knew were Annabeth's, widened.

"La-Lady Ch-Chaos, as in the Creator?" I could see Chaos was getting annoyed.

"Not really-" Annabeth and the Campers let out a breath of air. "Those people, who created the Universe, are my husband and my uncle. They are right here." People who were drinking water, well, expect a spit-take. As Chaos explained, I could not but… drool? At her… and what do I get? A mental smirk. I replied, with a mental sigh.

"**The Time is near. Insanity and Nebulae have adjusted and come to this time. They have destroyed all other timelines. The only way for us to prevail… is to stand. Together. We must free Nebulae from his bounds to Insanity, and defeat him… together." **I said. Even though my voice was not wavering, I was still scared. Insanity did not match my power. He overcame it, by a hundred times. Just then, the Primordials arrived.

"Father. Mother. Sister. Grandfather. Great-Grandfather." Erebus started, "We, the Primordials, stand against Insanity with you." The others voiced their agreement.

"**Well. I am surprised to find you here, in the form of my niece, father.**" It was Insanity. He had… finally come.

**A/N: Short Chappie, I know, but the ending is near… This Story MIGHT GO ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE. THE REASON IS SIMPLE: I'M VERY BUSY. STRESSED OUT AND ALL THAT...**


	19. AN (I Know, FINALLY) REREAD

**A/N: Finally, I know, I update, and this is an A/N. I'm sorry, really, truly. However, I have to say that I… will be continuing this story, starting on the weekends. I will update slower, but write more. How's that? **

**A/N: 2: OMG OMG Lmb111514 actually reviewed! I can't believe it! Happiness!**

IMPORTANT: I WILL BE SETTING THIS STORY UP ON HIATUS ONCE AGAIN. I AM DEEPLY SORRY BUT I JUST FEEL LIKE THIS IS GETTING BORING. I KNOW, I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON, BUT I WILL BE UPDATING THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE. ONCE I FINSH THEM, I SHOULD GO BACK INTO THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR UR UNDERSTANDING.


End file.
